Techniques using unmanned aircraft (UAV: Unmanned Aerial Vehicle) for advertising or monitoring people exist recently. For example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 disclose techniques on an advertisement. Patent Literature 3 discloses a movement control machine controlling a movement object such as a manned or unmanned autonomy model airship robot airplane, helicopter, bike, bicycle, quadruped walking robot, or the like. This movement object provides various kinds of advertisement information. In this way, it is described to enhance the advertising effect.
Patent Literature 4 discloses a monitoring system using a drone device. This monitoring system is described to always check a position of a monitored person to be a monitored object, and show an inhibition for a criminal. Patent Literature 5 discloses an aerial video distribution system. Patent Literature 6 discloses a radio control system of drones. Literature 7 discloses an electronic device to manage the traffic.
Meanwhile, as shown in Patent Literature 8, the present inventors invented a marketing system and a marketing method for estimating action history of a user terminal based on short-distance radio communication between a radio unit (wireless unit) and a user terminal, and analyzing user attribute information including a user preference.